


Silent Night

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Short Stories, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: A collection of short stories for the duration of advent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musume_no_Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_no_Suoh/gifts).



AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Advent Day 1.

Have you seen the mistletoe?

Bilbo’s parent’s first introduced him to the plant. His father would collect his golden knife from its special box and wrapped warmly in their best knits the three of them would trek to the nearest woods to collect the plant. 

Bilbo was fascinated by the almost iridescent silver-green leaves and creamy white berries. Even into his adult life he would treasure the memories of his father’s thanks as he cut the delicate stems. A small bunch only, but one that would be tied with the softest of grey velvet ribbon and hung proudly from the porch at the front of Bag End. 

He would hold dear the smiles of the adults he knew as they caught sight of that small bunch of wildernesses within Hobbiton. His heart warmed as he recalled bright smiles, soft kisses to cheeks. 

Most of all he wished that he would one day find someone to dip him under the almost ethereal plant. For someone to plant a loving kiss to his lips as the cold brightened cheeks, and the magic of the season brightened eyes. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Have you seen the bright new star?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin and Dwalin being brothers.

Advent Day 2.

Have you seen the bright new star?

Balin gazed into the wintery night. It was a long-standing tradition of his family to welcome in the winter star. He hoped he had timed it right. His younger brother joined him on the old battlements as darkness fell. The frost and haw glinted softly as the sky became painted in velvety darkness. 

They linked hands as above them a single shining star blinked into life. Eyes softened and heavy hearts lifted as it hung alone for several moments before its neighbours awoke from their slumber. 

The raised their free hands to greet the winter star, even as a chill wind brough spirals of snow dancing from the mountain side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Have you seen the candlelight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellandonna and Nori, shield kin forever.

Advent Day 3.

Have you seen the candle light?

Frost painted the glass of windows. Snow edged the dark, bare bows of trees. The stars had yet to rise, and the velvety night was filled with crisp darkness. 

Belladonna leaned into Nori’s side as they wrapped themselves in a blanket knitted by his youngest sibling. 

Slowly, like an ember catching wood, the window closest to the edges of the human town glowed. A single candle placed in the window gave chase to the darkness. Then as if this was a sign, a single leaded window of every home was filled with a golden glow. 

The moon remained shy, but the stars winked into light above them. The darkness they had gazed at being slowly filled with the silver pinpricks of starlight, and the warm dancing lights of one hundred candle flames.


	4. Have you seen the moon above?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Fili and Kili. Thorin is a good uncle.

Advent Day 4.

Have you seen the moon above?

Thorin stopped the march to reclaim his homeland as the sky darkened, and their breaths formed in the air before them. 

A fire was lit and his company slowly settled down for the night. Families curled together in the flickering firelight as they dreamt of warmer memories. 

His nephews settled by his knees as the moon crested the darkened sky. His hands wove into ebony and golden strands as the largest harvest moon he had ever seen greeted them. He smiled softly as the boys dozed beside him and dreamed of a time, he and his siblings had danced under such a moon. A blessing of a moon, a hope for the future.


	5. Green is in the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori. Sweet, sweet Ori.

Advent Day 5.

Green is in the mistletoe.

It was an easy to overlook thing, Ori mused, so small and hidden away among towering branches. It wasn’t edible, he knew that much. Yet it brought his hobbit friend so much joy. He’d seen sea-green eyes soften at the corner and become slightly misty. He’d seen full lips curl in a secret smile. The tense set of shoulders had softened the first glance his hobbit friend had caught of the tiny sprig spirited into the halls of Erebor. 

If Ori didn’t understand the importance of the demure plant, it didn’t matter. It brought his hobbit friend joy. 

So it was, every Yule, Erebor greeted its guests, great and simple alike, with a innocent spring of grey-green leaves, and creamy-soft berries.


	6. And red is in the holly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once heard Thranduil described as a peppermint cream.

Advent Day 6.

And red is in the holly.

Thranduil had always admired the hardiness of the holly plant. No matter the weather, its leaves shone such a glossy green. Its berries shone from the darkness and glowed with whatever light they caught. It became a tradition of sorts to deck his halls with boughs of the plant. Soft grey columns merely gave it more vibrancy. Candlelight and firelight, made it glow with a brilliance that not even the brightest gems could match. 

As the frost and snow swirled in on a winter wind, it grew yet more beautiful. The edges of its leaves softened with silver, and the berries becoming iced with diamonds. 

He smiled down at the crown he was weaving for the yule feast. No, not even the brightest of gems could match the heart stopping beauty of the simple holly.


	7. Silver in the stars above.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli. Stars cannot compete with our Gimli.

Advent Day 7.

Silver in the stars above. 

Gimli had found the cave when he was but a child. It became his secret place. One he would escape to when the world became too loud, just that bit too much. 

It was a simple cave. Walls worn by the flow of water, not hands. Water that dripped from a natural sky light, in streams of diamonds. 

Once a year, in the midst of the coldest months, the cave was transformed. In the midst of a winter night the stars above shone so silver in the inky, velvet of the night’s sky. The walls of the cave glittered with their silver light. The water frozen into delicate shapes, that danced the silvery light still further.


	8. Gold is in the candlelight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is a warrior, a princess, a diplomat, but above all else she is a mother.

Advent Day 8.

Gold is in the candlelight.

Dis smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Her husband, curled beside her two boys. Kili, buried under the softest blanket he had ever know. Fili, arms flung as far as he could reach, blanket kicked down around his feet. Vili, her sweet golden Vili, curled into a worn chair, open story book on his lap. 

The golden candle light made the air shimmer around them. Softening hard edges. Dis smiled still deeper, and tucked a patchwork blanket over her husband, bussing a kiss to the foreheads of the two males she could reach. She pulled the blanket back over Fili and settled into a rocking chair to carve. 

Her face eased from its well worn worry lines as the golden candle light caught of the small parcels she had made up for the morn. 

It was Yule and for once she could let the golden candle light warm her heart for the night.


	9. And crimson in the embers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloin, a forge and Yule.

Advent Day 9.

And crimson in the embers.

The forge fires were banked, gentled down for the night. Gloin smiled as their soft red light caught on his days work. Days were good in Erebor. Yule would be blessed this year. 

To the right of the softly glowing hearth and basket of delicately worked silver bells, gleamed where they caught the crimson light. He would deliver them to the stables personally in the morning. 

To the left sat a modest selection of simple decorations. His favourite, a bronze and copper wrought star, danced among the dim light of the crimson forges. His gift for his son. The rest, gifts for his loved ones, winked in the darkening forge. 

As he smiled into the crimson embers of the forges Gloin thought that the days were good in Erebor indeed. His people finally had a home to celebrate Yule with their families.


	10. White is in the winter's night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five heros and a snowfall

Advent Day 10.

White is in the winter’s night. 

They had travelled along way from home. Though all weathers, and dealt with things no hobbit should ever face. 

The ground was a carpet of white by the time Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam reached Rivendell. A last stop before they headed home. 

They were greeted warmly. Bilbo wrapping them all in a lavender scented hug, pressing mugs of steaming, spiced wine into their hands and promising a hot bath, and soft beds. 

Elrond promising to send food to their rooms. Hands gentle as the elf seemed softened around the edges. 

Frost licked at the plants climbing around the windows. The chill of the air, barely stirring shimmering curtains filled the air with scents of home long forgotten. 

Warm and relaxed from their bath the four hobbits joined Bilbo to sit on a sheltered veranda. Frodo leaned into Bilbo’s side. “I promised you I would be back for the first snow fall uncle.”

Bilbo wrapped a wrinkled arm, delicately around his boys much too thin shoulders. “That you did my boy. You made it home to me.”

Aged eyes met the eyes of the three who had accompanied his boy. “You all did.” Bilbo smiled softly and gestured at the brilliant white landscape, the sparkling snow in the moon light. “You saved us all. Thank you.”


	11. Choclate and ginger oat biscuits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oohh yummy.

Advent Day 11.

Chocolate and Ginger Oat biscuits. 

It was a shire tradition. Every family had their own take on the Yule biscuits. But it was still a tradition. One Bilbo was desperate to share with his new found family. 

He commandeered a bench and oven in the vast kitchens of Erebor. As he worked, he greeted the dwarves he knew by name, engaging in conversations about what it was he was creating. 

The evening meal bell came and went, the kitchen emptied of all but the most intrigued of dwarves. 

He smiled serenely at them and packaged his biscuits carefully in waxed paper, tying them off with coloured ribbon. 

Each dwarf left was passed a chocolate covered round of buttery biscuit and with a wink and a finger to his lips Bilbo left the kitchens. 

The doors of his family would be found with a wrapped package come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingredients  
> • 225g/8oz unsalted butter  
> • 100g/3½oz golden syrup  
> • 200g/7oz soft brown sugar  
> • 150g/3½oz plain flour  
> • 2 tsp baking powder  
> • 1 tsp sea salt flakes  
> • 4 tsp ground ginger  
> • 2 tsp ground cinnamon  
> • 400g/14oz rolled oats  
> • 2 free-range eggs, beaten  
> • 50g/1¾oz stem ginger, chopped  
> • 115g/4oz good quality dark chocolate
> 
> 1\. Preheat the oven to 180C/350F/Gas 4. Line two baking trays with non-stick parchment. Melt the butter and the golden syrup in a pan over a low heat. Set aside to cool slightly.  
> 2\. Combine the sugar, flour, baking powder, salt and spices and mix well to combine. Stir in the rolled oats and mix thoroughly. Pour in the melted butter and syrup and stir until well combined. Then stir in the beaten eggs and the stem ginger.  
> 3\. Spoon in even, heaped teaspoons onto the lined baking trays, leaving room for them to spread. Bake in the oven for 8-10 minutes. Remove the biscuits from the oven and set aside to cool completely.  
> 4\. Melt the chocolate in a bowl suspended over a pan of barely simmering water (do not let the bottom of the bowl touch the water). Dip the biscuits in the melted chocolate and place on a cooling rack until the chocolate has set.


	12. Home comforts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family home or fit for a king?

Advent Day12. 

Home comforts. 

The common area the company had claimed as their own had started out sparsely furnished and somewhat unwelcoming. Although since all communal areas were the same, they didn’t complain. 

The change started small. A heavy-knit, woollen blanket of a soft brown appeared on one of the stone benches. As it never seemed to leave the area, it became a common sight to find a dwarf of the company curled up under it. 

Next came a slightly dented, copper kettle by the fire. As the days went on a collection of heavy earthen mugs could be found on a rickety, but warm wooden-coloured table that appeared. Shortly a selection of herbal sachets and teas were added to a dark painted box that found itself sat at the base of the table. 

As the days crept on a collection of wooden-handled, battered brass fire tools appeared, along with a scattering of parchment, quills and ink. A solid, if scratched table and chair turned up in the corner to house these. 

Slowly the walls filled with life. A rustic shelf held a collection of leather-bound books. Softly coloured, woven wall hangings were dotted about. A framed charcoal drawing, bookended by two age dappled mirrors hung over the cracked mantle. 

A scuffed bronze bowl, filled with an assortment of rocks could be found sat on a low, stone table by the door way. A few days later a garland of acorns and pinecones had been wound round a floor standing candelabra. 

A few months in and a woven, woollen curtain appeared at the door way. Followed shortly by a patchwork throw, and a couple of straw stuffed, patchwork cushions. As if not to be out done, a clippy rug of varying shades of brown and grey turned up in front of the fire overnight. 

Six moths after the reclaiming of Erebor it stuck Thorin, that while not a king’s quarters, he had gained a family room. 

Ori, Fili and Kili lay on the rug in front of the fire, a game of chance being played between them. Nori was leaning against Bilbo’s legs as the hobbit read, deft fingers weaving strand of colour into a pattern. Dori and Balin sat in chairs by the fire, feet propped up on foot stools, large mug of tea in their hands. Oin sat at the desk in the corner, carefully pouring dried concoctions into bottles. Bifur and Bofur were sat sidesways at a stone bench carving gear carefully between them as they whittled. Gloin was stretched along another stone bench, head on a pillow and draped in a patchwork quilt. Bombur was sat in front of him, wrapped in a knitted blanket and carefully shelling nuts. While Dwalin was studying a collection of books on another low table. 

Thorin smiled to himself. These rooms were more than fit for a king.


	13. Fancy clothes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin knows how to throw a party.

Advent Day 13.

Fancy clothes. 

The room swirled in colour. From the softest of dove grey to the brightest of holly red. Light danced from a multitude of candles and cut jewels. The smell of wood smoke and pine filled the air. 

Thorin smiled as a small fauntling ran into his shins, he gently steadied the child and turning it about he pointed in the direction of its friends. 

The halls of Erebor had never seen a gathering as grand as this. Dwarves, elves, hobbits and humans all mingled. There were even a couple of wizards dotted about if you looked closely. 

The walls were decorated in full Yule finery and the tables groaned under a mountain of food, even as the musicians picked up a lively tune. 

Hobbit lads and lasses spun to dance a jig. The lads all in a patchwork of the colours of autumn leaves. Their cord like trousers, brass edged buttons and smart patchwork waistcoats shone in a field of bronze, brown and mustard yellow. The lasses with glowing curls caught in ribbons, bright spots of colour. White petticoats flashed as skirts and ribbons of holly green embroidered with robin red, or holly red edged with yew green floated in the dance. 

Dwarven folk milled around in heavy furs, jewel dark coats of rich velvet gleamed softly in the gentle light. While subtle gems and metals glinted in sympathetic harmony as they lent their voices to song or their booted feet to dance. 

The woodland elves, all in shades of the palest green, in the softest material laughed clear and joyful from their perches. While their cousins from Rivendell, in shades of the gentlest blue linked arms to sway softly with the music. Her Ladyship and her granddaughter, all royalty forgotten joined in the dance in a swirl of pale lace and clear gems, golden and dark hair flying. As her kin lined the walls in silver edged cream. 

The Men of dale, were a patch work of colour where they sat enjoying the night at a table. The females with hair done up into scarves of hues of the merriest flame, skirts and corsets darkening with age. The males in shades of the darkest blue to the brightest sky hues, flashes of red depending on family. 

Thorin smiled again as his hobbit trotted up to him. The fabric of his clothes may have been different to his kin, and he may have a chain around his neck, but he shone bronze and burnt umber in the candle light. Thorin adjusted the collar of his fur lined Durin blue velvet and offered his had to the hobbit to take.


	14. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarflings in a kitchen. What could go wrong?

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Advent Day 14.

Christmas Cookies. 

Bombur looked around him with a tired smile. How he’d been roped into helping that day he couldn’t figure out, but it had been fun. Twin pair of sleepy green eyes stared at him from across the kitchen and he grinned at where Bilbo and Nori had flopped. 

The hobbit and the thief had been whispering in corners for weeks, and when a delivery of goods had turned up from the Shire Bombur had found himself swept up in the whirlwind of baking. Today was the last day and they’d somehow ended up with dwarflings ranging from toddlers to sulky teens in the great kitchens to help make cookies. 

He now had green icing in his beard, while Nori had a dark blue streak running across his eyebrow and into his hair line. The benches were covered in flour and the kitchen smelt of warming spices and apple. Their hobbit seemed remarkably clean and tidy in his little apron and was happily eating the last of the unbaked dough. 

The dwarflings had left the kitchen with a box of iced cookies each and chattering happily to each other. He’d expected tantrums and strops when the idea of shaping the cookies had been broached by Bilbo, but the clever hobbit had pulled shaped cutters from his magic sack and there had been only a little squabbling over the shapes. Stars and houses had been the favourites to use, but the reindeer and trees had seen use as well. 

Bombur had never seen a group of dwarflings so well behaved as the Company hobbit had shown them how to mix their own batter, roll the dough and how to use the cutters. He’d watched in awe as the older ones helped the younger ones with the ovens and big trays. There had been flour all over then, and yet when bilbo had shown the little ones how to mix up batches of colourful icing to decorate the cooling biscuits he’d joined in merrily. Nori had happily followed directions from little ones asking for help, even going as far to draw more complicated patterns for the older ones. 

Bombur narrowed his eyes at Bilbo’s laughter at his confusion of how clean the hobbit still was. 

“Oh Bombur!” The hobbit declared, flopping across Nori’s knees and getting a smudge of red icing on his cheek in retaliation, “I’m used to doing this with hobbit fauntlings.” The last was declared with aplomb, as if it explained everything. Remembering their adult hobbit’s antics Bombur decided it did and added his own splash of colour onto the hobbit’s cheek as he sank down next to them.

“Fair enough,” he huffed accepting his own bowl of dough, “Who do we trick into cleaning this up though?”

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	15. Christmas Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves and hobbits

Advent Day 15.

Christmas Market. 

Fili gripped Dis’ hand hard in his excitement, while Kili stared wide eyed from the papoose on her back. 

The market wasn’t busy yet, but stall holders called cheerfully from their gayfully decorated stores. Their curls bobbed as they nodded their heads in greeting as the dwarves passed. Goods of all kinds sat ready to buy, if only they had the money. Candied fruit and nuts sat gleaming at one stall, while at other meat goods, ranging from sausages to glazed hams glowed in the early winter morning. 

The surrounding hills were painted white with snow and haw frost, while candles in coloured glass holders lit the swept clear paths. The air was thick with the smell of pine and cinnamon, while music swelled softly around. The stalls themselves were hung with bright garlands of fur and holly and green, red and golden embroidered cream flags. Embroidered cream cloths covered the stalls under the goods and the hobbits themselves were dressed in all shades, ranging from warm brown and bronze, to deep greens and brilliant scarlets. 

Dis leant heavily into Thorin’s side as a faunt ran up to Fili hands full of precious baked goods. It offered them a gap-toothed smile and its armful of goodies. Fili tugged at his amad’s hand as the smell washed over them. She smiled sadly down at him then gasped softly in shock as the small creature shoved food at her eldest son. 

“Hi,” it grinned up at them, still trying to get Fili to take a pastry, “My ‘ames ‘ilbo. What you call selves?” Dis’ sad smile shifted to soften her whole face as her eyes sparkled, even as Fili finally took the sweet treat, “Mam says no talk to strangers, but we feed ‘ests. You my ‘ests now.” He offered a pastry up past Dis to Kili’s grabby hands, “Baby get?”

Dis chuckled even as Thorin looked confused next to her. “Yes, baby is allowed one,” she sighed. “Your Mam is right little one, you shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

The small hobbitling stomped its foot, “Then what you call selves? Then no strangers!” It demanded. 

Dis laughed delightedly even as the market started to build. “I call myself Dis little one. The baby is Kili and the blond who has forgotten its manners is Fili.” 

Big green eyes stared up at the dark-haired dwarf. “Who he?” he demanded pointing at her brother. 

“That is Thorin, little one.” 

“Oh!,” it seemed to ponder for a second before coming to a decision and pushing it’s last to baked pastries into the hands of the two adult dwarves, “Well ‘et Dis and T’orin. Eat while ‘ot. ‘tis good. Baby and Fi’ come and meet my friends?” 

“I’m not sure that’s a …” Dis was interrupted. 

“Pwease?” 

“OH, very well.”

She followed the tiny hobbitling to where others sat on rich coloured blankets. 

“Mama!” Demanded the hobbit, cuddling into the side of a beautiful creature with long dark curls and the same green eyes. “I got ‘ests!” 

“SO, you have sweetheart. “The hobbit lady bowed deeply. “Belladonna at your service. Would you like to join us?”

Before Dis could decide Fili had been dragged into the gaggle of fauntlings by the one who had confronted them. Laughing softly, she nodded at the female hobbit and bowed back. “Dis at yours and your families.”

“Oh good,” breathed Belladonna, “you can help me coral this lot.”

*

The market swelled busily around them all day even as Dis found herself wrapped in a beautiful shawl and forced to partake of a luncheon which consisted of a much of hot, rich chocolate and spiced meat pastries. Fili rolled happily around the rugs with the small fauntlings, while Kili sat at her hip regularly being fussed over by hobbits of all ages and genders. 

*

When the market was coming to a close Dis found herself and her family invited to stay. She thought to politely decline, when Thorin appeared at her side, eyes alit with joy. “We would be delighted my lady.”

The hobbitling laughed up at him, hands clasped with Fili and offering a spoon of apple sauce to Kili who stole the spoon in his eagerness. “No lady t’orin! Just mama! You ‘ests!”

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	16. Toys and things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy makers at a hobbit market

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Advent Day 16

Toys and things.

The bright eyed fauntling stared up at the dwarf behind the market stall. It had salt and pepper coloured braids, along with something in its forehead. When the other dwarf, the cheerful one with funny hair, had been on the stall his fellow fauntlings had flocked to the fancy toys on display. His little face puckered in a frown. It wasn’t fair, he was sure this dwarf was as nice as the other one. His age-mates were just being rude. 

Mind made up, the fauntling offered the dwarf a gap-toothed smile and offered the paper bag in its hands up to the large male. Brown eyes blinked at him in confusion before the knarled hands carefully placed down the toy it was working on and cautiously took a brightly coloured, boiled candy from the bag. As the dwarf nodded solemnly back at him the fauntling decided he’d done his part in showing hobbit hospitality and rushed into the dwarf’s space. 

The small hobbit spent a good half a bell tugging gently at the work worn hands and pointing at toys. It didn’t take him long to figure while the dwarf could speak in a tongue of towering mountains and glittering stones, he struggled with the common tongue. So, he took to rattling on about how magical the toys were, and how fascinating he found the mechanics of them. He loved their pretty colours, and how his baby cousins would simply love the dollies and pull along boats. His missing tooth made him lisp and he still struggled with big words, but the dwarf came alive as he talked. Nodding along and showing how some of the more complicated toys worked. 

Soon they had gathered a small crowd of hobbits, adults and children alike. Money exchanged hands and the fauntling stubbornly frowned at those he thought were trying to cheat his new friend. In hobbit fashion goods were exchanged as well as money. 

Word spread and by the weeks end the dwarven toymakers had sold every item of their stock. Their whitling caught the eye of many a fauntling, and they spent many an hour alternating between staffing their stall or sitting with a crowd of faunts carving for them. 

The weather turned and it was with heavy hearts the dwarves left the markets of the Shire and headed back to the Blue Mountains. Yule would be warmer for their visit though. And as a small fauntling chased after them to bestow a large, and somewhat watery, hug on them, their hearts were touched. The fauntling waved them off with a new bead in his hair and a carved bowl in his hands. They clutched messily, but lovingly embroidered handkerchiefs in their hands, and stowed paper bags of rich, sweet fudge in their packs. 

They would meet many years down the line. The hobbit with a carven wooden bead in his copper curls, the dwarves with handkerchiefs sewn into the lining of their patchwork cloaks. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	17. Yule Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what some of our favourite characters would eat as a yuletide treat?

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Advent Day 17

Yule treats.

Tauriel shook the light dusting of snow from her cloak as she joined her king and her prince in the small, private sitting room at the heart of the palace. The corridors were cold, but the room was warmed by a log fire and cosy with wall hangings. She sank into a carved wooden chair and gratefully accepted a finely carved glass of mulled, ginger wine and a small plate of cranberry and clementine madeleines.

Bard found himself seated at the head of his family table, while the wind whistled outside, with frost and ice turning the world grey. The gas lamps were glowing in their bronze holders and the table itself was set with linen his daughter had embroidered. He raised a mug of spiced cider in a toast to his family and then stood to carve the Gravlax and fresh baked brown bread. Where his son had managed to get the dill and mustard sauce he didn’t know, but they would eat well this Yule. 

Bombur smiled proudly as he watched over the ovens. The Venison haunch was nearly complete in it’s roasting, along with the accompaniments of beetroot, shallots and horseradish. Barrels of rich, cocoa spiked porter had been tapped in the main dinning hall. While the tables were set with hewn stone tankards, plates of polished metal and cutlery of polished silver. 

Bilbo curled up in his chair, comfortable by the warming fire. His nephew was sleepily lazing against his knee as they both nibbled at roast chestnuts and candied fruits, while sipped brandy laced hot chocolate. Garlands of greenery hung around the walls and a single candle glowed by the window, illuminating the softly falling snow in the darkening evening. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	18. Winter clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does what it says on the tin. Honest :)

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Warning: Use of animal fur as it is middle earth and manmade fabrics don’t exist. 

Advent Day 18

Winter clothes.

The first to be gifted new clothes that winter was the resident thief. Nori was quietly happy to find a new set of fingerless, leather gloves in a soft grey, etched with dark grey and lined with the softest fleece. He nearly shed a tear when he came across boots and belt of the same. 

Bilbo was next and his huffed laughter could be heard three floors away as he discovered the soft knit, especially sized socks in his bed chambers. He took great delight in wiggling his red and green toes at people the following morn. 

Fili and Kili found their gifts together. Waxed leather capes, cut to their specific fighting styles somehow worked their way onto the coat hook by the door of their quarters. Kili’s in the darkest shade of grey and lined with teal blue. Fili’s in a dyed job of deep mauve and lined with a shimmering pale grey. 

Ori found his on his desk in the royal library, tucked carefully by his candle holder and quill set. A new grey leather satchel, lined with a wonderfully patterned, lilac muslin. Latched with a bronze clasp and etched with his family sigil. 

Thorin found his at the same time as Dwalin and Gloin. They’d headed to the training grounds for a quick spar and found them tucked in their allocated duckets. Dwalin’s a new belt, cleverly woven strands of an almost black, green leather, backed with a khaki green fleece and buckled by an enamelled Star of Durin. Gloin grinned widely as he pulled out a blood red knitted under jerkin, cleverly woven with his family crest. Thorin’s was, like his nephews, a cloak cut specially to his fighting style. His made of a midnight blue, velvet and embroidered in silver with all the symbols of Durin’s line. 

Bifur and Bofur found theirs tucked carefully away on the market stall they worked at. Bifur unwound a beautifully knit, rust coloured scarf, before gleefully draping it around his neck several times. Bofur cackled in delight as he unearthed a new fur hat, ear flaps and all, this one lined beautifully with a rich mustard yellow silk. 

Bombur’s literally stopped him in his tracks as he tripped over a pair of Olive-green leather boots, lined with the most sumptuous olive-green fleece and edged with a rich brown fur. 

Balin was warming his hands by the fire in his office when he spotted it carefully arranged on his desk. A ruby red hat of the softest velvet carefully lined and edged with white ermine. Beside it sat a beautiful muff of winter ermine, lined with the softest fleece, dyed a deep red. A new belt of red leather was draped over the back of his chair. He fingered his old worn-out cape and smiled softly; the gifts would go a long way to keep him warm over the coming months. 

Dori awoke one morning warm than he was accustomed to and snuggled into the softest of fabrics. He blinked slowly as he took in the fur edged, mulberry coloured velvet cape draped across his bed. His eyes drifted across the room and he gasped in shock as they fell upon a beautifully embroidered, rich mulberry tunic made of the softest material he had ever seen. 

Oin was the last to find his, kept busy as he had with an onset of head colds. He walked stiffly into his office one day to find them casually hung on his coat rack. A beautiful corduroy smoking jacket, lined with almost bronze velvet and caught with a brass cord belt. Beside it hung a pair of brown, suede fingerless gloves and a pair of moleskin slippers lined with rabbit fur stood at the feet. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts


	19. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a letter is written

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

I really struggled to get this chapter out. Between work and the not knowing what is around the corner day to day, my Christmas spirit is hiding. So, I went for a walk in the crisp air and looked at all the pretty, sparkling night. 

Advent Day 19

Snow Day.

My Dear Dwarves,

Small children are fonder of snow than adults, or so I have come to realise. They get bundled up in their colourful winter clothes and run shrieking and falling and playing into the soft whiteness. Adults seem to be more reserved. They are the ones who do the bundling up, the building of the fires and the cooking of rich hearty food. 

You know since I’ve returned that my reputation has become a little tarnished among the adults of Hobbiton (my Took cousins are however ecstatic). The faunts were not entirely sure what to make of me when I returned tired, grumpy and covered in bruises and mud from that blasted pony. 

The Gamgees were my saving grace, and once it was deemed the most respectable couple in Hobbiton accepted me, I was lumbered with what appeared to be child-sitting duties for the whole of the county. 

However, it snowed last night. And believe me, I never thought I would be thankful to see snow, ever, in my life. As it stands, I am currently writing this having, somehow, being roped into building snow forts for the kits to play their snowball games. I’ve shown them how to make snow hobbits, and fallen hobbits. How to craft the perfect snowball, how to make their walls sturdy enough they can climb over them. I’ve even, (to the distress of some parents), shown them how to make an ice slide. 

After a lunch of hot chocolate and spiced, parsnip soup (provided by the kindly Gamgees) I was handed a pair of knitted mittens and sent to help the kits sledge down the sides of Bag End. 

I haven’t been this exhausted since Goblin Town. 

I do hope this letter finds you well.

Much love and I hope to be on my way to you again when the weather turns, 

Bilbo Baggins.

P.S. Bombur did you manage to get a hold of the venison for the Yule feast? And did my cousins arrive with the trade goods from the Shire? I do hope Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and the boys have remembered to take a break from work to spend time with you all. Bofur! Bifur! Stop carving for five minutes and join the others in song. Nori! Stop winding Dori up. Dori! Stop letting him. Fili! Kili! If Ori hasn’t left the library wind him up. Someone collect Oin from the healing wings and Gloin from the forges please. Now Try and enjoy Yule as the family I know you all became. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	20. Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return of letters

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien. 

Advent Day 20

Dwarves.

Dear Burglar, 

It was a bit strange having a festival without you. I feel you have become more of a true Khazad than some of our own people. We even missed the greenery you insist on decking our kingdom with. Although I do have to say, Ori did do a spectacular job at attempting it in your absence. Fili and Kili are pouting that we didn’t have a giant tree to put the ornaments on this year, I think they made do quite well and instead we had those rather special glass balls of light dotted about the entirety of the halls. 

Gloin wishes you had been here as the forges made several sets of bells, which instead of being heard have been packed away for the next festival. I do wonder where he got the idea for bells from. Although now Nori is smirking and seems to be walking around with a tiny set in his hair, did you teach him tricks on silence even with the bells? He nearly gave poor Dis a heart attack. 

Dwalin has actually taken some of the younger soldiers out to have a snow ball fight. I know! I was shocked as well. His excuse was it was good tactical training. I do not believe it for one second. He has been grinning like a kit for the last week. 

Thorin has actually being spending time with the Company. We did become an extended family. How did you see it before all of us? There were some raised eyebrows at the antics under the mistletoe, but the younger, and less stuffy dwarrow seem to have accepted it now with full cheer. I think it will be missed when Ori removes it. Dori is not impressed. I have orders to tell you to return immediately as he misses his afternoon tea and we are all heathens. I have also to tell you, that just because you took an extended vacation, he will be drinking the spiced blend he made for Yule without you and you will never get to taste it. 

Bofur and Bifur are sending along a package of carved goods for the kits they seem to think you surround yourself with. How did you get roped into making snow forts? They also say to send their thanks to your grandfather as the honeyed ale was especially touching. Is there a story there? Bombur hasn’t let the book you sent him our of his sight. The sauce he made to go with the venison was delicious. He is being sneaky and won’t tell us what was in it. Unless…Did you also send some of your alcohol preserved fruits with the last caravan? 

Oin is in his element. I don’t know what you told him before you left, but whatever new concoction he made from that information, seems to have stopped the seasonal illnesses in their tracks. I did not realise medicine was supposed to be taken without a fight from all, including the kits. 

As for myself I have been a bit selfish with the pipe weed you sent over. I think Thorin is getting suspicious though. He’s hovering these days. The book on hobbit folklore was particularly enjoyable. I hope you won’t be too upset with young Ori for reading passages from it when we’ve gathered on an evening. 

It has been an enjoyable Yule this year. I can’t remember one that has ever felt quite as welcoming. Bard and the young ones send their greetings and Bain would like to know if you will ever share your recipe for those peppermint sticks you passed around last year. Bard seems taken with the chocolate desert Bombur made following your book. There was mutterings of holding it hostage. 

King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the delightful guard Tauriel, even managed to make it for the Yule feast. Tauriel looks even more terrifying when she is dressed in finery. I think she and Dis were discussing pockets in dresses and even drew Nori into the conversation at one point. You would be proud of Thorin, he didn’t argue with Thranduil once. 

Now I have taken up far too much of your time my dear hobbit. I do hope this missive finds you well and that you make due haste back to us when the season changes. The boys miss you dearly and even Dis has bemoaned the lack of sensible company at times. Don’t spend too long playing in the snow, you left your new socks here. 

May your hearth ever be warm dear Bilbo. 

Kind regards,  
Balin. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	21. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuletide

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien.   
Wishing you all a happy Yuletide. 

Advent Day 21

Yule.

Yule is a time of peace and hospitality. The four free peoples of Middle Earth can all agree on that. In fact, it is one of the few festivals that most of their beliefs, traditions and celebrations run almost seamlessly along side each other, and can even blend and overlap. Never is this more noticeable than in the newly reclaimed Erebor. The vast mountain houses, not only the dwarrow (whose ancestral home it is), but a small smattering of hobbits, a handful of humans and even a solitary elf. 

During Yule the halls are decked with swags of greenery and a large pine is brought in from outside, the decorations on this tree range from elven lights, to handcrafted metal and glass, to carved wooden objects. The staircases are hung with bells and ribbons, while uncut gems cluster around the candle fittings. The fires burn brightly in every grate and wreaths of varying materials are hung on nearly every door. Mistletoe is known to pop up above secluded alcoves and the smells of peppermint, cloves and gingerbread fill the air. 

The kitchens never seem to sleep and the festival days are filled with delicious foods. Roast meats are served with a smattering of interesting sauces. Delicate cheeses sit alongside freshly baked loaves and savoury biscuits. Pickled and fresh fruit and vegetables are cooked and served in tureens and fresh butter. Decanters sparkle on the tables, overflowing with mead, ales, wine and cider. And the deserts are show stopping in their glory. Rich trifles, light cakes, poached fruit and delightfully, decadent chocolates. 

The common areas brim with people at all times of the day and the vaulted ceilings echo with song and laughter. Dancing is an enjoyed pastime. The rhythmic stomp of dwarven boots, the flowing eleven motions, the structured dance of man and the almost wildness of hobbits blending to form a new dance. Barriers come down and the whole kingdom becomes as if one family. 

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


	22. A frozen Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien.   
Wishing you all a happy Yuletide. 

Advent Day 22.

A frozen mirror.

She had a day free from all duties, from any expectations of her. Dis snuggled further into her newly gifted cloak as she trod the frost silvered paths. Alone for the first time in many a month she relished the quiet of the frozen air around her. The snow had been falling lazily, on-and-off for several days and the cold snap had lasted long enough that reports had reached even to the heart of the dwarven kingdom that the great lake had frozen solid and so on her first free day she had escaped the confines of the walls to visit the lake.  
Knowing she was unrecognisable dressed as she was, she allowed herself to dawdle and take in the sights of a winter touched land. After all the colours, and styles she was affecting was completely different to her norm. Dove-grey lambs-skin breeches, man-styled, knee-length boots of grey fur-lined grey leather. An undershirt of the finest dove-grey, lambswool, high around her neck and with sleeves tucked into her rabbit skin lined, grey, leather gloves. A shorter sleeved tunic of the deepest dusky-rose velvet, figure hugging, just barely peeking out from a grey-fur lined, damask gillet of a dusky purple. The few weapons she had chosen to carry held in place by grey leather, the straps sitting snuggly over a grey, suede, knee length jacket, lined with purple-pink silk. A cashmere scarf of the softest grey hung loosely from her neck, and her cloak; Was made of a dove-grey wool, embroidered with a dusky rose pink all around its hem and cosy hood. The hood itself was lined with grey ermine.

Soon the sounds of happy laughter reached her and she fingered the leather-bound blades she carried with her. Cresting the final hill, she allowed herself to grin widely at the sight of the children of Dale, Laketown and Erebor attempting to skate on the frozen lake, she even spotted an elf or two mingling in the crowd. Quickening her stride, she made short work of the snowy lands and called a greeting to Balin, who was sketching diligently at the lake side. Loosening her cloak, she forced her friend to sit on the warm material, before flopping gracelessly next to him.  
%  
Balin's attention had been on the groups of brightly dressed children of men and dwarrow who were attempting to skate. Soon though he was distracted by a lithe figure dressed in greys, purples and pinks. His journal pages were soon filled with sketches of the darkhaired Durin princess who had won the heart of his youngest brother, as well as the hearts of every child she had ever met. Pages were covered in images of her careful teaching of the children, showing them how to move across the slippery surface.  
Balin allowed himself a wide smile as the two daughters of Lord Bard joined Dis and the trio began a graceful dance across the frozen water. Bard's eldest, blonde haired and blue eyed, dressed in silver-greys and the palest of purples. The youngest daughter, dark ringlets tied with ribbon and brown eyes sparkling dressed on while fur and red velvet. He allowed himself one final sketch as the trio of females were joined by Bard, Thorin and Vili. All males dressed in deep shades of blue and green.  
As the six began a complicated weaving on the ice, Blain put down his sketch book, and joined the crowds in watching the beauty of the dance.

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Skaters did not actually skate on the ice, but rather glided on top of it. Skating as we know it today emerged when a steel blade with sharpened edges was used. Skates now cut into the ice instead of gliding on top of it. Adding edges to ice skates was invented by the Dutch in the 13th or 14th century.


	23. White wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the darkest of seasons, light can be found

AN: I don’t own any of these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tolkien.   
Wishing you all a happy Yuletide. 

Advent Day 23.

White wedding.

It was untraditional, this she knew, but they were an untraditional couple. From their very first meeting, to their courting and now their wedding itself would be memorable. Winter was their time of year. Yule taking on a special place in their hearts for what it meant to them. The elders had been so shocked that they had agreed without question, she couldn't see it happening again, but then there would unlikely be another couple so unique as they.

A Baggins and a Took. And not just any Baggins and Took, but the heirs to both families. Despite Solstice traditions the field surrounding the Party Tree was full of gaily dressed hobbits, which should have been hard considering they were in shades of the palest colours available, they cheerfully gathered in the crisp white snow. Awnings of the richest golden yellow, deep blue, and forest greens- decorated the area. Candles, in rose gold and amber holders, gave warmth to the cool sunlight. The groom, flouting yet more tradition dressed in Dark red and forest-green, embroidered with yellow gold. Beside the alter two wrought yellow-gold holders, displayed flowers carved of the purest form of citrine, transparent opals and amber. The bride dressed in brown fur and rose-gold velvet, an elegant head dress caught up by her curls and clearly not of hobbit make. Flowers, leaves and berries all shaped or carved from gold and amber.

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful and the bonding feast bountiful, despite the time of year.

Bungo stepped away from the crowds of well-wishers and, leaving his new wife sparkling with happiness, walked quietly to the shadows of the Party tree. There he met with a dwarf, one whom his Belladona had always spoken highly of. Yule was a time for spending with family and so stubbornly ignoring the auburn-haired male's protests, he dragged him from the shadows and was rewarded with his wife's delight and the joyful tears, quickly wiped away, of the dwarf.

%

Many winters passed and the couple became The Bagginses of Bag End. They were blessed with a healthy baby boy, born in the depths of winter, and once again an auburn-haired dwarf was dragged uncerimoniously in to the light at a family event.

Belladonna and Bungo never tried for another child, and young Bilbo came to see the first snow fall as a chance to see his Unca Ri once again. He cared little for the treats the dwarf brought, instead spent every moment he could with the dwarf. Snows fell and frosts came, and so every year did Nori visit the Bagginses.

%  
Time passed, Belladona grew distant from the guild and Nori had to leave to protect his brothers. So it was that it was a balmy summer night he next stepped foot in the Shire. Grief held his tongue and he kept himself distant from the new Baggins of Bag End even as they travelled together.

%

The day after the Company left Lake Town the first frosts hit and several flakes of snow floated lazily from the pale sky. Nori faced across the water, eyes clamped shut against the tears he could feel forming, unmoving despite calls to move out.

The dwarrrow of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield watched in astonishment as their small burglar slipped a hand into their thief's and his voice clear as crystal floated back to them. "Unca Ri, Máthair is still watching over us. Come tell me a story."

If from that moment the thief was protective of their hobbit, then it didn't matter.

%

The next winter, the day before the Yule celebrations began, Bilbo and Nori stood by the side of a flame haired elf as family. Tauriel and Kili were bonded under the winter sun, frost and snow glittering around them, and on her head was a beautiful crown of wrought yellow-gold and amber.

AN: What do you think then? I love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
